


Lux

by heavy_cream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Cuddling, Nightmares, Police Officer Derek Hale, Schmoop, Sterek Secret Santa 2017, a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavy_cream/pseuds/heavy_cream
Summary: “Where-?” Derek starts to ask but even through his confusion, he is aware that his question makes little sense. Stiles, however, doesn’t seem to agree.“Today is Christmas Eve. We currently have a house filled with werewolves and I bet that Isaac is already up doing truly horrendous things to our kitchen,” Stiles says and trails his hand over Derek’s chest, his cold fingertips leaving behind icy streaks over his heated skin.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Lux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerdragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/gifts).



> Written for Sterek Secret Santa 2017 for [writerdragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/profile) originally posted [The Original Sterek Secret Santa Gift Exchange](https://stereksecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/168915419042/merry-christmas-writerdragonfly).

_Wake up._

Derek startles awake, the dream already fading into nothing, leaving behind only a vague sense of unease and a racing heartbeat. He blinks until his senses focus on what is really there, the shape of familiar furniture, the scent of family and mate and pack, and Stiles face hovering over him. He has a hand curled around Stiles forearm and knows instantly, that he’s left bruises on him again. He forces himself to relax, and lies back in the bed, closes his eyes and works on evening out his breath.

Stiles strokes his chest with his now released arm, moves up to cup his cheek and rub his thumb over his cheekbone.

“Where-?” Derek starts to ask but even through his confusion, he is aware that his question makes little sense. Stiles, however, doesn’t seem to agree.

“Today is Christmas Eve. We currently have a house filled with werewolves and I bet that Isaac is already up doing truly horrendous things to our kitchen,” Stiles says and trails his hand over Derek’s chest, his cold fingertips leaving behind icy streaks over his heated skin.

“In a couple of hours you will go off to work because you are a softy and like to give the other officers the chance to go home to their kids early,” Stiles continues voice growing softer and more fond and Derek feels like he is coming home himself.

“And then you will come back to our home with my Dad and Melissa. Scott will bring Allison and that terrible fruit cake contraption they make that we all hate but it’s been ten years and now it’s too late to say anything about it. And Isaac will come and give me a scarf again because he’s a little shit but we like him anyway. Erica will bring all the good booze and Lydia will spend half the night on the phone but will still know if we talk shit about her. And Jackson will call because he might live across the world with Ethan but god knows he misses us all, even if his excuse is to talk about your investments.”

Derek closes his eyes and lets Stiles words wash over him, lets them bring him back to the present and away from the dream and the fire and the memories.

“We’ll eat too much food and drink too much wine, and around midnight you will shift and run in the woods with the pack. With Scott and his ridiculous hyperactive twins, with Kira and her werefox kids. And Erica and Erica’s adopted kid and Boyd will show up right before the run because he thinks he’s still too cool for school and Isaac will shift and keep the scarf because he’s _a little shit_. And you will run and howl and I will listen to you go amok and I’ll be here, waiting for you to come back to me. ”

Derek lets out one last long breath and cups Stiles’ hand.

“You with me now?” Stiles asks softly and Derek opens his eyes to look at him. Stiles’ eyes are still half-lidded with sleep, but looking very alert in spite of the early hour. His hair is sleep mussed and tufts are going in every direction. 

“Yeah,” he answers and presses a kiss to Stiles’ palm, his eyes flicker to his forearm. There are no bruises yet but the skin is red and Derek knows they will show by the time he comes back after the run.

“Stop it,” Stiles says and Derek looks up at him. “Don’t blame yourself for things you can’t control. And if you are going to be stubborn about it, then I request that as my Christmas present and you can’t say no because I am an amazing husband and deserve it.”

Derek stares at him for a moment, impressed by the number of words that Stiles seems to be able to just hurl at him before six am. He sits up, still holding Stiles’ hand and tugs on the arm until he can press tender kisses against the abused skin on his forearm. He works his way up to the shoulder and further than that, to press a closed mouth kiss on Stiles’ lips. 

“Thank you,” he says instead because he doesn’t want to argue and because Stiles’ right.

“Hey no need to thank, it’s in the marriage rules,” Stiles says warmly and lets himself be cuddled.

“Marriage rules?” Derek asks against his neck, breathing in Stiles warm and familiar scent.

“Yeah, should have read the fine print. Sucker.” 

Derek smiles into his skin. “What else does it say there?”

“You must sleep in our bed every night and provide heat over the winter. Also, you must maintain those muscles to do all the heavy lifting around here.”

Derek moves back and quirks a brow amused. “Mr. Stilinski that sounds like you just want me for my body.”

Stiles huffs. “Of course not. Everyone knows I married you for the money,” he says with a smirk, and Derek pushes him back to bed. The sheets are hopelessly tangled and it is a rather cold morning but Stiles lets out a startled laugh and Derek can’t seem to be bothered.

“So I’m what, your Sugar Daddy?” Derek asks and Stiles guffaws.

“Oh god don’t ever say that. Besides, you are much too handsome for that, plus you love me,” Stiles answers and Derek feels himself grow impossibly fond.

“Yeah,” he says and Stiles smirk softens.

“Sucker,” he says but Derek smiles. He knows he means something else entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I never posted this on my own ao3? I probably meant to do it and then completely forgot about it. Oh well. Have a cute fluffy thing from three Christmases ago ♥


End file.
